Exclusive item
For items to be held by certain Pokémon in the core series, see stat-enhancing item. ---- Exclusive items are a certain kind of item the player can collect in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. When in the treasure bag, they help party Pokémon in different ways. Every different Pokémon and Pokémon type has a set of items that can affect them. For example, the Cynda-Hair boosts the Special Defense of 's evolutionary line, and the Poison Dust boosts the attack and special attack of Pokémon. The same effect from different related items stack (for example, Attack boosts from having both a Char-Claw and a Charme-Claw), but multiple copies of the same item do not. If two or more compatible exclusive items are brought to at his Swap Shop at the Guild, he can trade them in for a rarer trade item. For example, if the player has the Bulba-Fang and the Bulba-Claw, which are both 1-star rare trade items for , Croagunk will trade them in for a Grass Guard, Bulbasaur's 2-star rare item. Likewise, trading in a Bulba-Fang, Bulba-Claw, and Grass Guard will produce Bulbasaur's 3-star item, the Leafy Tie. Each Legendary Pokémon has their own 3-star item as well, which can be found in locked doors in difficult dungeons. Not all effects relate to boosting a Pokémon's stats, however; many other beneficial effects exist in the items, such as PP boosting, absorbing HP from attacks the type is weak to, and boosting Movement Speed in certain weather conditions. Exclusive items are usually found in a treasure box taken from defeated enemies, which are then appraised by . Some, however, can be found behind locked doors in post-game dungeons or as rewards for Job Requests. Type specialist items Type specialist items are items that, when placed in the Toolbox, help boost the abilities of the Pokémon that are of that item's type. For example, if a Joy Globe is placed in the Toolbox, every Pokémon in the team, even if dual-type, will gain its effects. However, like any other item, these items can also be lost when defeated. Pokémon specialized items The items listed here are items that are specific to a Pokémon. However, the abilities of those items are shared within an evolutionary line. For example, if a Leafy Tie ( specific item) is placed in a team with and , both of these Pokémon will have 10 points added to their max HP. Of course, like any other item, these items can also be lost when defeated. Kanto-based evolution families Items belonging to families marked are also available in Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness; all other items are only available in Explorers of Sky. Johto-based evolution families Items belonging to families marked are also available in Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness; all other items are only available in Explorers of Sky. Hoenn-based evolution families Items belonging to families marked are also available in Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness; all other items are only available in Explorers of Sky. Sinnoh-based evolution families Items belonging to families marked are also available in Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness; all other items are only available in Explorers of Sky. Multiple evolution Pokémon Unlike other non-legendary Pokémon, these groups always affect only one Pokémon, and are found by trading the earlier form's specialist items instead of their own. Both sets of items can be found in Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky. Legendary Pokémon The items listed here are items that are specific to certain legendary Pokémon. Each item is found in a specific location, and only affects the legendary Pokémon that is described. All items are available in Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, except Shaymin's Purify Veil, which is only available in Explorers of Sky. Gallery In the anime A Luxray Fang appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, where gave it to Team Poképals as a reward for helping his sick sister. However, following the rules of Wigglytuff's Guild, the item was taken away from them by . Trivia *Except for the Iron Silk, all the one-star type specialist items found in specific places share the first word of their names with Gummis. *One of Lucario's items, Pledge Rock, shares its name with a location in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Eksklusive ting |fr=Objet Exclusif |de=Exklusives Item |it=Strumenti esclusivi |ko= |es=Objeto exclusivo |sv=Pokémon-exklusivt föremål }} de:Exklusive Items es:Objeto característico (Pokémon Mundo Misterioso) it:Strumenti esclusivi ja:せんようどうぐ zh:专属道具（时暗空探险队）